A flexible screen is a trend of a mobile electronic product in the future. In the related art, the flexible screen is fixed on a main body of a mobile terminal, and for a terminal product that is repeatedly bent and used, the terminal product is generally divided into two parts when folded once. The flexible screen is arranged at an inner side of the fold, and can be seen after the terminal product is unfolded.